1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door, floor and window moldings and surrounding for air conditioning units and, more particularly, to moldings having interlocking pieces which are easily separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Moldings for trimming around edges of doors, windows and base boards are generally well known. Presently, door moldings are made of either metal or wood. These moldings are usually solid blocks which, when attached to the wall, provide a flat, flush contact with the wall. These moldings are inflexible and not removable. When painting around such door or window moldings, a painter must very carefully tape the molding to paint the adjacent wall and then paint the molding separately. Likewise, when wallpapering the wall next to the molding, the paper must be carefully and exactly trimmed at the junction with the wood molding. Furthermore, if wires need to be laid in a room, these door, window and floor moldings are not accommodating for the wires. They cannot be removed to easily lay the wires behind them nor do they provide space behind them for the wires to be placed. Thus, typically, the wires are visibly attached at the wall adjacent the moldings.
It is known to use a flexible vinyl material as an exterior trim for windows and siding. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,824 dated Jun. 28, 1983 assigned to the present inventor, discloses an exterior door and window trim made of flexible vinyl known as polyvinylchloride (PVC). This patent discloses an elongated L-shaped panel which fits around the outside casing of a window or door. A facing strip having a receiving slot is provided for attachment to an inside face of the casing. The L-shaped panel is inserted into the receiving slot and then secured in place with fasteners. This is placed all around the exterior of a window or door. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,204 dated Jun. 11, 1991 and also assigned to the present inventor discloses an exterior trim for doors and windows using polyvinylchloride. This patent also discloses a receiving member formed with a folded hem, a receiving slot and a flat portion securable to the face of the outside of a window or door casing, and an L-shaped facing member inserted in the receiving slot. The L-shaped member is secured to the house. Application Ser. No. 07/695,299 filed May 5, 1991 also assigned to the present inventor discloses house trim panels for use with siding.
A need exists, though, for flexible pre-shaped moldings to be used for doors and floors inside houses and buildings. It may also be used for windows and to surround air conditioning units and the like. The molding should be both functional and decorative. It should be easily installed and accommodating for painting around and running wires through.